


Crossing The Line

by soberloki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberloki/pseuds/soberloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's seventh year, ignores HBP entirely. Thought of this on the bus to work, watching three people at the transit exchange scream at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing The Line

**1.**  
Harry trudged down the Grand Staircase in a fug, wishing Hermione was there to shut Ron up for him.

"He doesn't even mind his _hygeine_ ," Ron prattled prissily.

_I'm so tired of this shite. Even Snape should have kindness. Maybe it's why he's such a bastard, because Dad and Sirius made sure nobody ever was nice to him._

Harry paused at the first floor landing, a brilliant idea taking shape in his mind. Ron rambled onward, still talking, but Harry didn't care.

_I need Hermione. She'll be able to find what I need._ Harry made a beeline for the library.

**2.**  
"But it's so childish, Harry, signs on people's backs. I thought you'd have grown out of that sort of thing already," Hermione sniffed.

"It isn't for a prank. Well, not the kind you're thinking of, I promise. I just need to know how to put a few words at someone's back. Something that won't last longer than a day, and won't leave any traces once it's gone."

"Hmph. Right, so you don't get caught. I'm not helping you do this, Harry."

He leaned against the wall, hands raised to deflect her. "Fine. I'll go through these books, line by line, myself."

**3.**  
All day, Snape felt _off_. The lower years gasped when he wrote on the slate. The upper years were quiet, respectful, even _friendly_ toward him.

Now he endured, of all things, near- _affection_ from his fellow staff members over supper.

It had to be a joke, something he was yet again left out of. Judging by the little knot of smug satisfaction at the Gryffindor table, Potter was behind it.

Sensing Snape's rising ire, Dumbledore leaned toward him. "Look to your robes, Severus."

Snape tore off the offending garment, then stared at the message in wonder: _This person deserves love._


End file.
